


Fever

by GaysRuleFuckHaters (RedonkulousAlex)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Betrayal, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedonkulousAlex/pseuds/GaysRuleFuckHaters
Summary: This fic is set back in time at the end of the Glamnation tour. It started out as a Fanfiction on YouTube and I abandoned it almost 6 years ago. And even now I still get the occational comment on it so I figured that I'd revive it in a way.





	Fever

So as I stated in the bio I started this Fic years ago while I was in middle school. I make 6 videos of it speeding through it. And did develop a small following. It was during the Rage of ADOMMY. I go back to my channel every so offten to take a look at it. No doubt many people have long since forgotten about it lol. but I kinda want to bring it back to life. 

https://youtu.be/pvUxZzYd2Hg

That's the link for the first part of the story. It's not amazingly detailed lol but I think the simplicity of it was what made it fun and easy for me to do.   
I will be making a video on my channel as well kinda informing the potentially still alive subscribers I have that the story will continue on a larger scale. I try to fit it best I can with the other fic I'm in the works of right now. Btw I am writing out all my fics on my cell phone, my laptop is busted and I have to make due with what I have so I apologize ahead of time if uploads aren't constant lol 

Anyway thanks so much for taking the time to read this mini update I hope to hear from your guys soon lol. If you guys have any questions regarding the story feel free to ask away in the comments 

~later 


End file.
